Reality Check
by A.G.Acid
Summary: first focused story ever the others I just dropped. So me and my friends think we get sucked into the game to find out it's real.  NO FLAMES! Please be nice I'm an emotional person.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Call of Duty: Zombies. But I wish I did nor do I own my friends but I put them in here anyway.

Lori's P.O.V.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell from the sky. I was scared for my life until I felt big, strong arms catch me. I couldn't tell who my savior was because I was holding on to his shirt. He must have been busy doing something because he put me down right away and started hammering on something. I must have been shivering because next thing I knew there was a large jacket put on me. I opened my eyes as I pulled on the jacket so I could look at my savior and thank him, but before I could he said "Cold huh, me too but you need the jacket more than I do." He smiled to himself as my eyes widened in fear when I heard his voice because I knew I've seen this man before.

Jeff's P.O.V.

"Shit!" was all I could say when the light in my eyes faded. I skidded to a stop when I realized I was in a theater with so many swastikas on flags and some dead bodies. I heard a long, low moan come from the corner of the theater I looked over to were it came from and I saw this _thing_ ripping off all the boards, it must have saw me because next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground. I screamed in agony when its claw like hands dug into my chest. The next thing scared me because the body was soon dead! I was covered in slim the body produced when it was shot. I looked up to see a tall Asian man looming over me with a shotgun of some sort in his hands. He bent down to wipe off the gunk on my face when he said "Are you okay young man?" Somehow he looked like someone I knew.

Melanie's P.O.V.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I fell on the floor. I must have been in some sort of prop room because there were shelves of a bunch of random items. As I got up to find a way out I heard a loud crash and platter on the floor. I froze in place then quickly jumped behind a couple of crates. As I looked over the crates to see what the crash came from I came face to face with the barrel of a gun, I wasn't shocked to see a man there, but what he was wearing looked a lot like a Russian soviet suit. I was about to ask who he was and where I was but was soon interrupted by a scream soon followed by a gunshot. I jumped in surprise, the man before me just rolled his eyes and screamed "Dammit Takeo can you keep it down I'm trying to drink!" In response he got a "Yeah well why don't you come over here and check this out!" The man before me lowered his gun, grabbed my arm and told me to follow him. I was a little hesitant at first but followed him anyway still wanting answers.

Alex's P.O.V.

"No!" I screamed as I jolted up from the floor. At first I regretted screaming because there was a tall man in a Nazi costume. When he looked at me he was gawking. He looked familiar but I didn't know him. First I thought he was going to say _"you scream like a girl!"_ but what he did say scared me even more. He said "You scream like a NAZI!" he glared at me starting to ask questions that didn't make sense at first. Though at second glance they made perfect sense. He was astonished by what I knew, so he asked if I was German I said "yes" he looked at me like I had risen from the dead, but all he did was grab a gun and told me to follow him, though when he said it his voice cracked and went up. As soon as we meet some stairs going down we heard a scream then followed by a bang, the man before me ran ahead a frenzy cursing to himself. The only things I could pick up was "damn zombie…Takeo…more careful…who screamed?" I swiftly followed not wanting to be left behind. I stopped abruptly the man ahead stopped as well and looked back. All he said was "Vell are zou coming or not!" I jumped as he snapped at me then as I looked into his black eyes, everything made sense. "Vat ever!" was all he said as he walked away. I starred at him walk as I whispered slowly to myself. "We're in Call of Duty: Zombies!" "SHIT!" I screamed as I ran toward the Nazi or should I say .

Dun Dun Dun! (failed attempt at suspense song!)

*Gasp!* O.M.G.

Me and my friends are in Call of Duty: Zombies!

Will we make it out alive!

$contest$ so who ever can guess which map we're in gets visited by Woods and possibly added to the story, if not you get assassinated by Mason!

0-o what will you do?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own Call of Duty: Zombies. But I wish I did nor do I own my friends but I put them in here anyway.

Lori's P.O.V.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell from the sky. I was scared for my life until I felt big, strong arms catch me. I couldn't tell who my savior was because I was holding on to his shirt. He must have been busy doing something because he put me down right away and started hammering on something. I must have been shivering because next thing I knew there was a large jacket put on me. I opened my eyes as I pulled on the jacket so I could look at my savior and thank him, but before I could he said "Cold huh, me too but you need the jacket more than I do." He smiled to himself as my eyes widened in fear when I heard his voice because I knew I've seen this man before.

Jeff's P.O.V.

"Shit!" was all I could say when the light in my eyes faded. I skidded to a stop when I realized I was in a theater with so many swastikas on flags and some dead bodies. I heard a long, low moan come from the corner of the theater I looked over to were it came from and I saw this _thing_ ripping off all the boards, it must have saw me because next thing I knew I was tackled to the ground. I screamed in agony when its claw like hands dug into my chest. The next thing scared me because the body was soon dead! I was covered in slim the body produced when it was shot. I looked up to see a tall Asian man looming over me with a shotgun of some sort in his hands. He bent down to wipe off the gunk on my face when he said "Are you okay young man?" Somehow he looked like someone I knew.

Melanie's P.O.V.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I fell on the floor. I must have been in some sort of prop room because there were shelves of a bunch of random items. As I got up to find a way out I heard a loud crash and platter on the floor. I froze in place then quickly jumped behind a couple of crates. As I looked over the crates to see what the crash came from I came face to face with the barrel of a gun, I wasn't shocked to see a man there, but what he was wearing looked a lot like a Russian soviet suit. I was about to ask who he was and where I was but was soon interrupted by a scream soon followed by a gunshot. I jumped in surprise, the man before me just rolled his eyes and screamed "Dammit Takeo can you keep it down I'm trying to drink!" In response he got a "Yeah well why don't you come over here and check this out!" The man before me lowered his gun, grabbed my arm and told me to follow him. I was a little hesitant at first but followed him anyway still wanting answers.

Alex's P.O.V.

"No!" I screamed as I jolted up from the floor. At first I regretted screaming because there was a tall man in a Nazi costume. When he looked at me he was gawking. He looked familiar but I didn't know him. First I thought he was going to say _"you scream like a girl!"_ but what he did say scared me even more. He said "You scream like a NAZI!" he glared at me starting to ask questions that didn't make sense at first. Though at second glance they made perfect sense. He was astonished by what I knew, so he asked if I was German I said "yes" he looked at me like I had risen from the dead, but all he did was grab a gun and told me to follow him, though when he said it his voice cracked and went up. As soon as we meet some stairs going down we heard a scream then followed by a bang, the man before me ran ahead a frenzy cursing to himself. The only things I could pick up was "damn zombie…Takeo…more careful…who screamed?" I swiftly followed not wanting to be left behind. I stopped abruptly the man ahead stopped as well and looked back. All he said was "Vell are zou coming or not!" I jumped as he snapped at me then as I looked into his black eyes, everything made sense. "Vat ever!" was all he said as he walked away. I starred at him walk as I whispered slowly to myself. "We're in Call of Duty: Zombies!" "SHIT!" I screamed as I ran toward the Nazi or should I say .

Dun Dun Dun! (failed attempt at suspense song!)

*Gasp!* O.M.G.

Me and my friends are in Call of Duty: Zombies!

Will we make it out alive!

$contest$ so who ever can guess which map we're in gets visited by Woods and possibly added to the story, if not you get assassinated by Mason!

0-o what will you do?


End file.
